Formula of the Worthless Shepherd
Statement of intent: This formula is intended only for the expert magician. Whatever the intention of the operator may be in performing this type of ceremony, know that they must be deeply rooted in said intent. This ritual is not for the faint heart, nor is it to be done by the inexperienced occultist. Even knowledge of this formula in itself is considered dangerous for a novice. Read on cautiously. Preliminaries You must be well versed in the art and practice of meditation. Your visualization skills must be advanced. You must be capable of astral projecting with ease and quickly inducing self-hypnosis. Extended experience in ceremonial magick is required prior to starting. At least moderate experience in Goetic evocation is also required. However, you will need extended experience to complete the ceremony adequately. You must be well versed in various forms of magick and divination. Psychic operators are strongly prefered, however not required. Begin by finding a very large room with two doors. The room must be empty and the doors must be on opposite walls, preferably directly across from each other. If there is a window in the room, cover it with curtains or anything that may keep it from being seen through. You will need a plentiful amount of white chalk. You will use this to map out the ritual itself. You will need a plentiful supply of candles. They can be any kind, however they must all be the same color. The exception is one large black candle which you must have. The other candles may be in any number. The ritual will work more smoothly the more candles you use. However, you need at least twenty. You need incense and an incense burner. Any kind will do. These can usually be picked up for only a few dollars. Three knives are required. They must be new. Store them in clean white cloth from the moment you receive them until the time of the ritual. You will also need a wand. A tree branch will do, in this case. You must have a crystal ball (clear quartz). It may be of any size. It should be stored somewhere dark and left untouched until the time of the ritual. Make sure it is properly cleansed and cleared of all energies. Sometimes touching a crystal ball will leave imprints of your consciousness onto it. Many times these are negative energies and clutter the crystal ball, negatively affecting divination results. You can clear your crystal ball by passing it through the incense of white sage. Several other special objects are needed. However they will be mentioned and expanded upon once mentioned in the instructions. Dress code (or lack thereof) is very strict. You must always be completely naked while operating the ritual. During the first night, you must tie a black band or string around your left thigh. Clear all plans you may have for nine days. Do this in intervals every three months for fifteen months. Drawings & Setup You must complete the chalk drawings prior to the week of operation. Please follow the following instructions exactly without many creative liberties. Draw a large circle slightly offset from the center of the room. Make sure it is at least nine feet in diameter. Outline it with another circle. The two rings should be exactly one foot apart from each other. Do it once more, drawing a large circle enveloping the two smaller ones. Within the innermost circle you must draw a square large enough to stand in. At each point of the square you shall draw a small hexagram, making four small hexagrams total. Within the center of each hexagram you will create a tau cross and write the word ADONAI within the points of the hexagram. Each letter should reside within one point of the hexagram. Stand in the square. Whichever hexagram is directly in front of you, write "AL-PHA" with the hexagram being between the two syllables. Do the same with the one behind you, however in this one you will write "OME-GA." Label the directions of the platform as North, South, East, and West. Write these outside of the outermost circle you drew. Now, within the outermost circle, you must draw a snake eating its tail. The point where the tail is bitten by the mouth of the snake must line up perfectly with the AL-PHA hexagram. Within the snake, you must write in Hebrew, various alchemical equations. They may be of any sort. Be creative with this. This is the chance for your originality to shine through. Magicians play with various different equations and experiment to see the outcomes. However, it is generally a good idea to stick to ones that involve the transmutation of the soul. Within the square, at the center of your circle, you must draw a strange symbol which shall be thoroughly described. It looks like the Aries sign, however there is a line crossed through its center. A small circle is below it. Make sure this circle is large enough that you can place your black candle within it during the ceremony. It is required that you learn as many names of God as possible and write the ones you personally know and understand throughout the circle. They may be of any god. Outline your circle with twelve candles. Place your black candle within the space mentioned earlier. Place three candles of random sizes in the four corners of the room. Place the remaining candles you have throughout the room in random places. Make sure none of these ones are within one foot of another. Now, draw a half circle across the wall and around one of the doors of the room. The edges of the half circle must touch the door, especially at the top. On the edges of the door you must draw three pentagrams on both sides of the door and another one above it. Leave enough space that it is within the half circle, but still above the door frame. You may draw any elemental symbols you like around the door. Binding the elements to the door will give it more power during the ritual. You must bind them prior to the start of the ritual. Write on the face of the door itself the following names: BAALZEBUB PAIMON BELETH (or BILET, BILETH, or BYLETH) PURSON ASMODAI VINE BALAM ZAGAN BELIAL This door is important. Make sure it is in front of you during the ritual, or at least visible without turning or moving much. On the second door, you must draw only a single diamond with a cross attached to its lowest point. You must then draw a triangle around the door. Do not touch or use this door at all after you have done this. You may have the liberty to draw any other symbols or equations throughout the room. However, they must make sense. They must work properly with what you already have. If their meanings contradict anything else in the room, the ritual will not work. Also, if they are illegible or have no place or meaning in the occult, the ritual will not work. The symbols, drawings, or markings must agree with everything else written in the room. However, this is no surprise to anyone who has worked in ceremonial magick long. You may chose not to add any extra markings at all. This is suggested. However, if you do add any, keep them minimal. You must construct two pillars on either side of the second door. They may be composed of anything you like, however they must be at least five feet tall. Their width and diameter is not as important. They may be bought or made. They do not have to be new. But they must be durable. Keep a chest, box, or container in the room which will store some of your supplies, such as the knives and the crystal ball. During the ritual, however, they must all be laid out within the primary circle. Clear the room of all extra objects. Take the supplies you have in your box and lay them out in your circle, placed all around you. Make sure they do not cover any of the other markings. Then, leave. Do not enter the room upon completion of the drawings until you are ready to begin. At this point, you should be. Instructions Do not enter the room for three nights. Beginning at midnight on the third night, you may enter at any time. It is preferred, though not required, that the moon is in Capricorn. It is also preferred, though not required, that the moon is full. Ideally, an eclipse or other rare lunar event. However, this is not at all necessary. As you know, with most occult practices, the moon merely adds varying amounts of strength to the ritual depending on its activity. The ritual does not even need to be at night. However it is preferred. As long as you do not enter the room until after midnight on the third night. Night 1 - You must take a bath in pure, unaltered milk. The milk can be from a cow, goat, etc. However it must not have any other additives. The exception to this is water, which you may add in any amount if you do not have enough milk. Soak in the bath for one hour, while in deep meditation. Visualize your third eye opening. Afterwards, visualize protective barriers of the highest sort all around you. Outline yourself in protective energy shields, auras of fortification, etc. Visualize a protective, enveloping light all around you. Use whatever methods of protective magick you know at this point. After one hour of this, you must drain the bath. Do not get out of the bath until it is completely drained. Allow yourself to drip dry without use of a towel. You may use this time to meditate some more. Stimulate yourself sexually to increase your vibration and allow for more magickal capacity. After drying, tie a blank band or string around your left thigh. Once you have done this, enter the room slowly. Close the door behind you completely. The door you just used should have been the first door you drew on. The second door, with the pillars and the triangle, should be opposite you. Take a few moments to light the candles throughout the room. However, do so quickly. Now, you should enter your circle in the center of the room. You should begin by ringing a bell twice and saying the following: "Here I am." Then, state your name loudly. Vibrate your name into the room. You have raised spiritual awareness to your presence. You have already entered dangerous waters. If you have any hesitation about going forward, immediately stop what you are doing and begin doing a banishing ritual of any sort. However, after doing so the room will be useless and incapable of being operated in again. Proceed by saying, "Hear me. I hereby begin this ceremony of the art of evocation, and thus I shall call out to the Worthless Shepherd." Once you have said this, the ceremony has begun. From this point on, DO NOT step outside of the circle or you will risk all manner of harm. Ring the bell three more times. Begin burning incense. If you were unsure of where to put your burner, it would be best placed within the outer ring of the circle. Even on the face of the serpent you drew. Begin by reciting any preliminary incantations, hymns, or scriptures you feel are necessary for contacting spirits and altering spiritual matter. You should have a small dish of any sort. If you are male, stimulate yourself until you have emitted seminal fluids into the dish. If you are female, saliva will suffice. Lay the dish at the end of the tail of the serpent. Then, sit cross-legged in the central square. Meditate peacefully for half an hour and open your consciousness to spiritual contact. After this, begin invoking the names of various goetic demons. Provide your incense and fluids as an offering. Then, say the following verse: "I am a willing vessel of the prince of the power of the air." Then, vibrate the entire verse slowly. Afterwards, give any spirits present a license of departure and perform a banishing ritual. You must then exit the room immediately and do not return until the next session on night two. Night 2- Enter the room naked. Bring one other person, preferably young. It could be a child, teenager, or young adult. They must not have any knowledge of the occult. They must be a virgin. It does not matter by what means you swindle them into entering the room with you. You must take them to the circle with you and begin the ceremony the same way you did the night before. However, ask them to do nothing but watch you. If they are older, ask them to undress. If they are younger, this may be skipped. Take one of the knives you have stored away and cut your breast only lightly. Then, begin vibrating the names of any spirits you know. Tell the guest to go to the first door and enter it. However, as soon as they turn from you, you must close your eyes immediately. Tell them to do nothing but walk through the door. At this point, if they do not walk through the door, they will be met with physical pain. Once they do walk through, they will disappear forever. The door has taken them somewhere far away. Once you hear the door close, you may open your eyes. Close the ceremony as you did in the previous night. Night 3 - Repeat all of the steps of the previous night. However increase the number of guests to three. After they have entered the door, and you have opened your eyes, you may take your crystal ball and begin meditating. You should attempt to see their faces in the ball. If they do not appear, they are not yet at their destination. When they do appear, know that they have died and the ritual has worked. You will hear a voice. The voice may say anything. Thank it for responding to you and close the ritual as addressed in night one. Night 4 - Repeat the steps of the previous night. However, increase the number of guests to nine. Repeat everything done in night three. Night 5 - Repeat once again the steps of the previous night. Increase the guest number to ten. You will be asked to bring one additional guest old enough to engage in physical affairs. The voice will ask you to commence this union in the sight of the spirits. After doing so, you will order your partner to enter the door and they will never be seen again. Night 6 - Increase guest number to twenty one. Night 7 - After beginning the ceremony, you should meditate for six hours without breaks. You must astral project during this time. In astral form, you may go through the door. If you can touch the door and move it with your astral form, do not enter it. Instead, focus on it until it is immovable. Now, allow your astral form to phase through it. Once you have done this, you will find yourself in pitch black. You will hear voices all around you, speaking unintelligibly. If you panic and attempt to pull back into your body, you could cause a heart attack. No one has ever been able to draw back into their body from this place. The few exceptions have ended in death. You must be very strong for this. You will be asked a series of questions. Some may not make sense. Answer honestly. If you do not know the answer, say so. However one question will always be the same. The voices will ask you, "Do you know the Worthless Shepherd?" You must reply, "No, but I am willing." You will be pushed out from this realm and find yourself in front of the door again. It is now that you may enter your body again. Begin drinking milk. You should consume about a gallon of it within two hours. Meditate in your free time. You must eat red meat of any kind. It must have blood. It can be of any amount you like. It may be salted or seasoned, but it cannot be cut with the knives you have stored for the ritual. Use a separate knife. Night 8 - Begin ritual as usual. Repeat steps of night 6. Increase guest number to twenty five. These guests must be brought by force and unsuspecting. You may bring a weapon of any sort into the room with you as an incentive to force them into the door. However, you must not step outside of your circle once the ritual has begun. If they resist, knock over anything in the room, do not panic. Their actions will not deter the ceremony. Use any means to get them to enter the door, aside from stepping outside of the circle. But do not let them enter the second door, with the pillars. You must keep one of the guests from entering the door with the others. Once the others have gone, bring the last into the circle with you and kill them. You will begin to see figures standing in the room with you. Pay no mind to them. They will speak to you, but you must not listen to them. Now, you must wrap their body in linen. Close the ritual and leave the body. However, leave it outside of the circle in the empty space of the room. Place your extra candles around it. One at the head and one at the feet. Night 9 - You will find the body from the previous night will be gone upon entering. Now, this is the final night and by far the most challenging. You will require five other magicians to help you. They should have been well prepared for this night in meditations, protections, astral conditioning, magick, etc. They will stand all around you as you evoke all of the goetic spirits at once. The room will become chaotic. There may be any combination of mists, voices, noises, bangs, rumblings, overwhelming smells and sounds, presences, etc. You will be safe as long as you remain within the circle. Use all three of your special knives or athames. Your fellow magicians will stab you in non-fatal places. They will treat you medically as necessary instantly. Afterwards, you will vibrate the names of the enemies of God, or any God. Your fellows will pray over you. You should have forty guests enter the room. They must all be children. Once they have entered and shut the door behind them, they will be ushered by a fellow (without stepping outside of the circle) through the door once more. Now, they will no longer be seen again. Use the crystal ball to retrieve their faces once they have been fed upon. One of your fellows will die. It will be completely random. It could even be you. It is seen as a willing sacrifice and a noble submission, and a necessary evil for the advancement of your cause. You will cast their body outside of the circle and it will be dragged by unseen forces through the door. Do not look at the door as this happens. There should be seven hours of chanting any important hymns or incantation you know. Meditate periodically. Finally, The remaining magicians must kiss one another and sit in silence, preferably staring at one another. This must go on for thirty minutes exactly. If it persists for longer, keep going. Do not move until a voice commands you to. It should command you to look towards the second door, with the pillars. You will be asked to bow. The door will open and the Worthless Shepherd will step forth. Engaging with the Worthless Shepherd The form he takes is completely unpredictable. Many have had him appear in the shape of the magician that was lost. Others have witnessed him in demonic physiology. Others, still, have seen him in the form of a lost loved one or a stranger. He will give you permission to look at him, but do not stare. When speaking with him, answer all questions honestly. Be completely obedient, even if he asks you to exit the circle. Do not be disrespectful. Do not ask for personal favors in return for unleashing the Worthless Shepherd. He may or may not decide to reward you anyways. Follow all instructions cordially. Communicate respectfully. Do this ceremony repeatedly as stated in the preliminaries for maximum progress. Permanent physical form of the Worthless Shepherd is theorized to happen after the fifteen months are over. However, few magicians can gather the souls required for each week of ceremony. If this is ever achieved, the Worthless Shepherd will be given unlimited physical access and will walk as a human being. Category:Ritual